Size of electronic devices has progressively become smaller and smaller over time (e.g., with Moore's law observation that transistor density in integrated circuits doubles about every two years). As a result, electronic devices today may be implemented in relatively small form factors. For example, some electronics manufacturers offer ultra-small form factor computing devices (also known as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) sticks, compute sticks, etc.), which include a computer executing an operating system in a form factor similar in size to a human thumb. These ultra-small form factor computing devices typically rely on external power because batteries that fit inside such small form factors do not provide enough power to support normal execution of an operating system. Other electronic devices implemented in relatively small form factors include portable data storage devices (e.g., jump drives, portable hard drives, Flash drives, etc.), portable printers, etc. Some of these electronic devices may also lack sufficient internal power sources to operate the electronic devices in full power modes.